1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus and a linear light source unit.
2. Related Art
An image reading apparatus that reads an image on a document in the following manner is known. Specifically, the image reading apparatus performs an operation of causing light sources provided in one direction (a first scan direction) of the document to irradiate the document with light and then causing an image sensor to receive reflected light from the document irradiated with the light. The image reading apparatus reads an image on the document by repeating this operation while sequentially moving the position irradiated with the light, in a direction intersecting with the first scan direction (a second scan direction).